Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Forgotten Battle Brawler
by Valphorion
Summary: We all know about the Battle Brawlers, but what about the one everyone has forgotten, the one with a Bakugan so powerful that it decimates every opponent in its path. This is the story of that Brawler, the story of Matthew Felix and his Guardian Bakugan, Haos Leonidas.


**Ok here is a little known fact I actually loved the Bakugan TV and Game for DS and Wii but I am disappointed that the TV show never showed Leonidas and considering his max G-Power for the DS version was 900, making him quite possibly the strongest living Bakugan without the help of cores that hold entire dimensions together powering them. Which made him the perfect candidate for holding off Naga until Earth was ready; I mean that could have been such a good plot point for the first series. Speaking of which I am actually going to incorporate the game in the middle of the timeline. The Story starts before Dan goes to the doom dimension. That should set the timeline well enough and I will be using Leonidas along with the rest of the Brawlers for the rest of the series, also the tournaments will actually be a large part of the story but I will be creating a lot of characters to be in them instead of the brawlers, although those tournaments that have the Brawlers as challengers are going to be farther into the story. All right now that, that is all done let's get down to business. In addition, I have a bad habit of making bad first chapters so sorry in advance.**

Speech

 _Thoughts_

 **Yelling**

 **I do not own anything but this story and concept, nothing else, Bakugan is owned by its company and that company alone.**

" **Matt, you thug, get up now!"** I heard my mom scream at me from downstairs. I jerked up from out of the covers of my bed. I looked around but I calmed down when I realized where I was. I was laying in my room in my PJ's just relaxing; it was not a big room. A small nightstand, one queen sized bed, a dresser, and a lamp for light. On the nightstand, there were three small makeshift beds. Inside were Bakugan more specifically a Haos Robotallion, and a Haos Centipoid the third was empty but it was fine he just had enough spare materials to build it. Bakugan are these small spheres that turn into giants to fight in Bakugan battles. _At least that is what I think; I have never personally been in an actual battle because I don't know all of the rules yet._ I looked over at them and they uncurled themselves from their ball form obviously they woke up from my mom yelling at me. I got up off my bed and started to get ready for school. I got dressed in my normal black t-shirt and sweat pants. I grabbed my book bag and walked over to my nightstand, I motioned for them to come over and jump into my bag. I then walked out of my room and walked down the creaking stairs and saw my mom but with two others.

"Ah Matt there you are." Ok this is getting weird because my mom is being nice to me. I looked over at the two new people, one was a teen about my age and the other was an older woman about my mom's age. Speaking of my mom, she had black locks of natural curls; she was wearing an apron and cooking breakfast for the four of us. "Who are you and what have you done with Lucy?" I don't actually call her my mom anymore ever since a fight I had at school, we have had a tense relationship.

The woman looked at my mom confused before introducing herself. "My name is Miyoko Kuso, it is nice to meet you again Matthew. We will be staying here with you for the day before we have to go back home." Wait that is who these people are. I looked again at the boy and sure enough, it was my old friend Dan. "Wait Dan, do you happen to remember me?" I asked. Dan then looked at me surprised, and then looked like he was thinking hard. "I think I remember you but I am not sure, Matt correct." I felt my face become deflated and then said. "No I thought you would have remembered me, considering that me and you were best friends about 3 years ago." I shook my head a couple times and then walked out the door. I was fighting the urge to go back and actually hug my old friend; he has not changed a bit. I walked for 5 minutes before I was outside the school. I looked at it and saw that it was closed. _Well now, I feel like an idiot._ Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw some familiar faces, some I didn't want to see especially at a time like this.

Perspective change Dan.

I walked out after finishing dinner at the Paradises. So that was Matt. I visibly sighed. _How could I be so stupid? Sure Matt's last name is Felix but I should have remembered._ "What's troubling you partner?" asked my Guardian Bakugan, Drago a Pyrus Dragonoid. "I should have remembered Matt; I mean we came all the way out here to see him and yet I forgot who he was, what type of friend am I to do that. I mean I didn't even do that to Shun." I was now physically pulling my hair out. "Well I would say that the next best thing would be to apologies to Matt, and also quite moving your arms around so much you are going to throw me off." Drago said annoyed from his perch on my shoulder. "Ok I better find him then, I wonder if he has any Bakugan, maybe we can do a friendly battle later on if he does have some." I said excitedly. "Well let's find him first." Finished Drago and he then jumped back into my holder; I always carry three Bakugan with me no matter what just in case Masquerade decides to attack. Drago, Griffon, and Falconeer I have on me right now.

I finally found Matt with a bunch of three kids. One tall boy with a very muscular physique, black tank top, and running shorts and a bowl cut haircut, the other was a boy about Matt's height he had spiky hair and had a grey t-shirt with sweatpants and a Bakugan Hat. Finally the Girl who was right in his face was about 4 inches taller, with platinum locks, and was wearing a black tank, and Jean shorts, and cowboy boots

As I walked over, I started to hear more of their conversation or rather the beginning of it. "Well, well, well, what do we have here, the weakling that won't fight back?" Said the Muscular person. Matt replied with a miffed expression "Leave me alone Marcus I am not in the mood." He took another step forward and Matt took one-step back. "Come on just hand over those two Bakugan to a real brawler, you don't deserve them." Said the one with the Hat. "Back off Tyler, I already gave you a few stitches for that last attempt; don't try this again unless you want more." Barked Matt and then Tyler adjusted his hat and just then two Bakugan jumped out of his backpack and landed on his shoulders, a Haos Robotallion, and Haos Centipoid. "See they already want to join my team, isn't that right boys, you want to join me and Subterra Helix." Said the girl as she held out her hand for them to jump out into it but when they didn't a Bakugan jumped onto her Shoulder, one that I have not seen before. "Back off Vanessa, I am not afraid to fight you, even if you are a girl." He said as he held a hand over each Bakugan. "Yeah with fists, but a battle between our Bakugan instead." She glared at Matt with a smile, before licking her lips. I saw Matt start sweating and then said, "I couldn't I don't even know all the rules yet, so I couldn't even fight you if I tried, considering that I have only 2 Bakugan while you have over 25 it wouldn't be fair." He spoke defiantly just then Marcus tried to punch Matt before I intervened. I ran right up to Matt before the punch hit and pulled him back. "I could teach you." I said to Matt.

Perspective change Matt.

"I could teach you." Suddenly Dan was behind me and saying he would teach me how to play Bakugan. "How can you teach me how to play Bakugan, I know almost nothing and even then how would you even know Dan?" I questioned suddenly I heard Vanessa shriek behind me and suddenly said "Your Dan Kuso, one the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and top Bakugan Players." _Well that explains some stuff._

"So do we have a deal?" Dan asked me. I pondered for a moment. _Maybe just maybe I will be able to properly fight off my bullies and keep my Bakugan legitly._ "Thanks Dan." I said as I grabbed his hand and shook before I grabbed the card to activate the field. Suddenly Vanessa finally realized what was happening. "Wait THE Dan Kuso is going to be teaching you how to play Bakugan that is so unfair." Until she smirked and said "Wait how about this, to make this fair, I get to use three Bakugan compared to your two. Deal?" She sounded so cocky, but I am ready to smack that grin off her face. "I accept." I felt Dan's hand on my Shoulder.

Vanessa and I then chorused "Field Open." When I looked around I saw time slowing down and then I was then in some sort of field. I fell flat on my butt and was looking all around. "What, where am I?" I then looked up and saw Dan with his hand out to me I took it and when I was back on my feet, I saw that across from me Vanessa was becoming impatient. "Come on; let's go already I am tired of you being so slow." I nodded, I looked towards Dan and he understood. "Ok now pick one of your gate cards and throw it." Ok I picked Overbearing light. It says that even without a Bakugan on the card it can activate boosting all Haos Bakugan G-power by 200. I grabbed it and tossed and so did Vanessa. I watched in awe as the cards grew in size until they were as big as, well I don't know, half a football field. "Ok now pick one of your Bakugan and get ready to throw it, oh and here take my Bakupod for now." Dan then took off his wristband and gave it to me. I put it on and clicked a couple buttons and a screen popped up showing the playing field. I then gabbed Robotallion and threw him onto Vanessa's Gate card. Suddenly I found myself looking at a giant robot with guns on his chest. Suddenly the Robot turned around and waved at me. I waved back but then I saw a giant elephant appear behind Robotallion "Look out." I said and Robotallion looked behind him and I saw some sort of aura emanating from his chest. I heard Dan's voice "look at the Bakupod." I looked down at the Bakupod

Robotallion G-Force – 290

Tuskor G-Force – 320

I looked at my gate card but I waited to see if she would do anything else. "Gate Card Open." Vanessa Commanded

Tuskor G-Force - 320+150=470

"Gate Card Open, Overbearing Light." I shouted and my gate card activated despite not being the battleground.

Robotallion G-Force – 290+200=490

Robotallion then let loose its chest lasers and when they smacked into Tuskor he turned bright orange and then turned back into its ball form. "How did you activate your gate card if we were not battling on it?" She asked completely dumbfounded. "Overbearing Light can be activated as it affects all Haos Bakugan on the field even when no Bakugan are on it." I explained, "You seem to know the ropes," said Dan. Me and Drago will be watching on the sidelines for now." He explained while walking away. "Wait Drago, who's that?" I asked confused. "He means me, thanks for introducing me Dan." Sarcastically commenting a Delta Dragonoid Bakugan that was on Dan's Shoulder. Once he was on the sidelines me and Vanessa both made the next move.

"Gate Card Set." We chorused. The card I threw down was called Void Light. "Gate Card Set, I repeated throwing down a gate card that increases Haos Bakugan G-Force by 150. "Bakugan Brawl!" I shouted as I threw Centipoid to the gate card Void Light. Once again, I was treated with the awe of my Haos Centipoid growing to gigantic proportions. I then heard Vanessa "Bakugan Brawl. Subterra Manion Stand." The Mini Sphinx grew to a size about a quarter of Centipoid but when I looked at the Bakupod, it read.

Centipoid G-Force – 340

Manion G-Force – 370

 _Oh crap, this is bad. Ok breathe, it is fine with my gate card in play, but does she play anything._ I thought to myself and I was surprised to see her holding another card "Ability card activate, Roaring Storm." Suddenly a sand storm started up when Manion started roaring and it looked like it was blinding Centipoid as he was shaking his head everywhere as if he couldn't see. Suddenly I saw the Bakupod blinking.

Centipoid G-Force – 340-50=290

Manion G-Force – 370+50=420

The Manion then started to attack and then I knew this was my chance. "Gate Card Open, Void Light." Suddenly Manion missed Centipoid when a bright light showed up and forced Manion onto the other gate card while Centipoid was switched to the other gate card I placed down. "Phew that was a close one." I said aloud. I looked over towards Dan and Drago and listened to their conversation.

"He's doing well isn't he Drago?" Dan asked Drago with a smirk on his face. "He is doing well, but I am curious about that Bakugan that Vanessa had, the one she called Helix. It seems that it is one of her prized Bakugan." Drago finished and then I heard Vanessa start talking/yelling at me. **"You think that you are so clever, being friends with Dan Kuso, but it seems that you forgot I still have my Ace and after I win I am taking those Bakugan and crushing them with my bear hands. Bakugan Brawl, Helix Stand."** She yelled and tossed her Guardian Bakugan onto her gate card, along with Manion. What stood in its place was a gigantic Serpent with feathery wings, a bladed tail, and two fangs coming out of its mouth. Suddenly it started speaking in a female voice. "So this is my new opponent, the weakling and his two Bakugan. When I am done thrashing you, you will do whatever V tells you for the rest of your life, got that." Helix said straight to my face.

"Gate card open, triple battle" Vanessa said and my Robotallion was forced out of my hands stood on the Card that had both Helix and Manion on it. "That requires you win first. And I still have both of my Bakugan." Then I decided to take a quick peak at the Bakupod and my hope shattered.

Helix G-Force – 470

Manion G-force – 420

Combined G-Force 890

Robotallion G-Force – 290

 _How can I beat those two? My Robotallion only has a G – force of 290 G's and Centipoid has only 320. Think Matt think, wait my ability cards._ I took a good look at my ability cards and gathered up a strategy that will help me out. _Ok I got it._ "Ok Helix, Manion, **sic him**." Vanessa Screamed/Ordered and when Both Helix and Manion Lunged out at me I initiated my plan. "Ability activate, Light Blades." Suddenly Centipoid's Jaw/Pincers glowed bright yellow and then he did a slashing movement with his Jaw/Pincers and Blades made of light slashed out and hit Helix I looked at my Bakupod.

Helix G-Force – 470-200=270

Manion G-force – 420

Combined 690

Robotallion G-force – 290

"I still have more G-Force than you give up." Suddenly Robotallion's Chest lasers started generating energy and I saw an ability card glow. I then smirked as I activated my next ability, "Ability activate, Double Blaster and then another Ability activate, Radiant Beacon. Radiant Beacon is an ability unique to Haos Centipoid, it can transfer its G-Force to any Bakugan to either power it up or weaken it. But if I use all of its G-Force it is then defeated."

Centipoid G-Force 320-320

Robotallion G-Force 290+100+320=710

Centipoid then cried out and then rolled back to me and I picked him up. "You did a good Job Bro; take a good rest to recover your strength." I looked towards Robotallion and nodded, he released the blast he was charging, and suddenly the place went white as Helix and Manion were hit and we were back on earth. I saw Vanessa on the ground with her Bakugan in front of her.

Marcus and Tyler then ran forward. "V did you just lose?" they both asked shocked. I saw Dan walking towards me and he then put an arm on my shoulder and gave me a high five. "Nice job for your first battle." I smiled back and said "Thanks Dan, you were a great coach as well, I knew how to actually battle but not how to launch and set gate cards." Suddenly V got up and Marcus and Tyler were walking towards us. "Even if V lost we are still taking those dumb Bakugan." Tyler said as he and Marcus were both walking towards us cracking their knuckles and getting ready for a fight.

Dan got in front of me and got into the boxing stance of an inexperienced fighter. It was then shown that it was unneeded when Vanessa rushed forward at both of them and attacked. She grabbed and spun Tyler around, before grabbing his jacket and kneed him in the head, causing him to be knocked out. She then turned to Marcus and when he was distracted by her sudden offence, slammed both of her palms against Marcus's face causing him to fall to the ground with his hands over his ears crying out in pain. "They beat me fair and square you idiots, which means that you both will never harass Matt again. I now respect him as a Brawler and besides he beat my precious Helix, which is not a simple feat to do, especially with a Bakugan with less than 300 G's originally, Even with Manion helping out you still beat them." Vanessa said with what sounded like both admiration and pride. Then Helix flew up to Vanessa's shoulder and spoke. "That was very impressive for you to have defeated me Robotallion; I hope that we can have another battle soon." My Robotallion then popped up and nodded towards Helix. Centipoid also woke up and seemed to bow in respect towards Helix. "It seems like they agree but I don't think until next week possibly." I said sadly, and then I heard Drago ask, "Why do you say that Matt, Robotallion and Centipoid seem raring to go?" I then visibly sighed and looked at Drago and Helix. "Because I don't have my own Guardian Bakugan yet, I would rather fight with a full team than just hoping for the best." I explained and both Helix and Drago looked toward each other than to their Partners. I looked at Dan and he just smiled and did his best to cheer me up. We started walking back to my place after saying goodbye to V and Helix (leaving the two other boys on the ground) "Don't worry I bet with a little more practice you will be able to become a true Brawler, also don't worry about finding a partner right now, just hang out with your Bakugan for now. Oh and keep the Bakupod I have an extra back at home." _Oh right Dan was only visiting for the day, well I at least won my first battle and hopefully V will stop bullying me along with her cronies._ I am assuming that Dan saw me get slightly depressed so he stopped, put his arm on my shoulder. "Here." Dan said giving me a piece of paper. "Here is my chat info, if you ever need some tips and some cheering up, then give me a call ok." _Well it is better than nothing I guess._ "Thank you Dan, I will call you when I finish fixing my laptop." It broke when Tyler and Marcus both ganged up on me and smashed it; Lucy blamed me for the damages so I am forced to try to fix it myself. When we got back, I saw Mrs. Kuso outside next to the Van waiting for Dan along with Lucy waiting for me at the door. I gave one final bro hug to Dan and we went our separate ways. I went back upstairs and got into bed, narrowly avoiding another argument with Lucy. I got dressed and went to bed.

Time Skip 6 Days Later

Some things have changed since then; for once, my life was not as hard as it used to be. Marcus and Tyler are keeping their distance, I have avoided five more arguments with Lucy (barely), and surprisingly V is extremely nicer, actually, that is an understatement, she is actually one of my best friends now after just 3 Days. I learned that Marcus and Tyler both cut ties with V and they are no longer friends and while they try to bully me frequently. It usually ends with V knocking them unconscious, although this has caused her to go to the principal's office more than a few times and she is now on suspension along with both of the bullies. She still sneaks into the school and hangs out during our free periods, even helping me out with my homework. I eventually asked her why she was being so nice to me and eventually she explained. _"You are the first one to ever beat me at Bakugan, and not only that but I consider you a better friend than those two blokes, and also my Rival."_ I was currently walking through the park at night, just reflecting on how my life was now. _Dan coming back has been one of the best things to ever happen to me, I don't have any more bullies, my Bakugan are happy, and I finally have a new friend. Now I just want a partner, one that can become the most powerful Bakugan, I want to show the world that I can and will fight back even if I don't do anything._ I stopped daydreaming and stared at the moon, I heard from Dan that the Bakugan Game that he and the rest of the brawlers created has gotten so popular that people can make a career and are paid for winning tournaments or even just participating in them. It would be a good career and you wouldn't have to worry about any repercussions from joining.

"I wish I had a partner." I then got up from the bench and started walking towards my home, passing by the fountain, when suddenly a bright flash of light appeared out of nowhere and a Bakugan rolled out onto the ground. "A…Bakugan?" I wondered aloud. Suddenly it opened up and a Bakugan I had never seen before spoke "Where…Where am I?" Wondered the Bakugan. I decided to answer him. "Uh you're on Planet Earth." He then looked down and spoke sadly "Not Vestroia then." I decided to change the subject, as he was looking downcast. "What is your name?" I asked.  
"My name is Haos Leonidas." The Bakugan said, and then it jumped around opening and closing into a ball and back. "Why am I stuck like this, I should be able to grow?" He questioned, completely dumbfounded by this new predicament. "In order for you to grow to the size of your true form, you need to be in a Bakugan battle, hey want to be Partners, I can make you grow and fight in battle, and in return you be my Teammate and friend?" I questioned hope growing. "So you are saying if I become partners with you, I will be able to defeat other Bakugan, and defeat them and in return I only am your Guardian Bakugan. This all sounds suspiciously one sided, what do you get out of this?" He asked prodding. "All I want is to be the best in the world, so I will be able to show people that I am not weak." We stood in silence for a good 15 seconds before my life changed. "Deal." Leonidas said. I went home the happiest I had ever been. Ok people that is a wrap, sorry if this is not the same quality of The Phantom Emperor, but just telling you that writing Bakugan and the characters is extremely hard, but hopefully it is still up to your satisfaction. I will now post below the Bakugan G-Force, Gate Cards, and Ability Cards in this story.

Robotallion 290 G's

Centipoid 340 G's

Leonidas 560 G's

Gate Cards (made up to be more suitable to the DS and Wii versions of the game also following the shows rules of defeating Bakugan instead of gaining gate cards as well as the effects from Abilities and Gate Cards from the show, like Characters, and Mind Ghost.)

Title: Character: Leonidas

Description: Doubles Leonidas's current G-Force

Title: Character: Robotallian

Description: Doubles Robotallion's current G-Force

Title: Character: Centipoid

Description: Doubles Centipoid's current G-Force

Title: Crisis Implode

Description: All Bakugan on the gate card go back to the owner, keeping the G-Force from the abilities used.

Title: Overbearing Light

Description: Give All Haos Bakugan on all other gate Cards 200 G's. Can be activated without needing a Bakugan on the Card.

Title: Void light

Description: When two Bakugan land on this card, automatically activates sending those two Bakugan to Any other Gate Card of your choosing.

Title: Doom and Release

Description: All Bakugan on this Gate card are distributed to other gate cards randomly and the Gate Card they land on is unable to activate.

Title: Past the Limit

Description: All Bakugan on the field, no matter where they are transported to this Gate Card and then the battle will begin and G-Force doesn't matter anymore, it is just the Bakugan vs each other with their own power.

Two Triple battle and three that increase by 150.

Abilities

Specific Abilities (Used by a specific Bakugan and that Bakugan only, Ex. Blade Tigrerra's Velocity Fang)

Title: Alpha Blaster (Leonidas)

Description: Leonidas gains 200 G's

Title: Gate Buster (Leonidas)

Description: Current Gate Card Standing on gets destroyed and negated along with adjacent cards, doesn't matter if they are friendly or not.

Title: Brutal Endurance (Leonidas)

Description: Leonidas gains 100 G's for every Enemy Bakugan that is battling against it for this battle only.

Title: Whirlwind Gage (Leonidas)

Description: Negates any and all abilities used in this battle and for each negated Leonidas gains 100 G's

Title: Beta Booster

Description: When fighting against two or more Bakugan, decrease their G-Force by 100 and increase Leonidas's G-Force by the amount subtracted.

Title: Gamma Surge

Description: Negate all G-Force increases for every Bakugan on the field and revert them to their original Levels. However, prevents the activation for your gate cards currently on the field. And for 3 turns no abilities can be used.

Title: Double Blaster (Robatallion)

Description: Robatallion gains 100 G's

Title: Blast Shatter (Robatallion)

Description: Negate and destroy any Gate card on the field

Title: Sniper Shot (Robatallion)

Description: Prevent a battle from occurring on another gate card by returning the enemy Bakugan back to the owner, it keeps its G-force and any abilities used are not negated, only can use when Robatallion is on the Field

Title: Overload Shot (Robatallion)

Description: By sacrificing 200 G's it can return an enemy Bakugan and gate card back to the opponent's hand, also can be used to negate a battle and prevent the gate cards from being used again.

Title: Creeping light (Centipoid)

Description: Centipoid can travel to any gate card that a Bakugan is not standing on (Slight Variation to Dive Mirage)

Title: Light Blades (Centipoid)

Description: Able to attack any other Bakugan that is not on the gate card and lower their G's by 200 if they reach 0 then the Bakugan is Defeated.

Title: Radiant Beacon (Centipoid)

Description: Extract Centipoids G's from itself to increase and or decrease a Bakugan's G-force by the same amount.

Fusion Ability (there is only one and will be only one)

Title: Omega Release

Description: If you use the Ability Alpha Blaster when Leonidas is battling against 3 or more opponents, give all G-Power increases that the opponent gained during this battle to Leonidas and negate the original increase from those abilities to the opponents.

(Ex. Leonidas is facing off against three Dragonoids. They each use Boosted Dragon making it a 600 G increase but with the Alpha Blaster and Omega Release then the Dragonoids won't gain anything and Leonidas will gain 800 G's instead.)

Regular abilities (non Bakugan Specific)

Title: Solar Fire

Description: give 100 G's to each Haos Bakugan

Title: Crisis Flare

Description: Negate the battle and both Bakugan are sent back to owners hand

Title: Cross Deep

Description: Increase the Power of Haos Bakugan by 100 G's per Gate card on the field

Title: Nullifying Light

Description: Decrease all enemy Bakugan G's by 100.

Title: Returning Fire

Description: Return all Bakugan on the field to the hand

Title: Refreshing light

Description: By removing G-Force, you can gain back the same number of Ability/Gate Cards. (Removal of 50 G's Each.

 **That is it, I will add more as this story continues and Matts Bio will be on my profile along with the Bakugan, Abilities and Gate cards along with some interesting stuff about Leonidas, and his passive ability Inner Rage. This passive ability will copy the Wii version of the game in which in the "Battle" you play a mini-game to raise the G-Force of your Bakugan. I am turning that into a passive ability for only Leonidas. Also please leave suggestions for Abilities that could be used for Centipoid, and Robatallion, but please be reasonable with the unique abilities, no overpowered abilities, Leonidas is the powerhouse of the team so again if you can please put down ability ideas and Gate cards and I may pick your suggestion to use in the next chapter. Also OC's, please I need Opponents and Rivals, I already have the Subterra Rival V, now I need Pyrus, Aquas, Ventus, and Darkus, so leave your OC'ss in the review section with Personality, Gate Cards, Abilities, and of Course Bakugan, including their Guardian Bakugan and for regular Bakugan please use the Battle Brawler series only, thank you. Thanks again, the next chapter should come out in 2 weeks, Phantom Emperor will be updated soon though so see you all later.**


End file.
